pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Venusaur
is a / -type Pokémon. It is the mascot for Pokémon Green and Pokémon LeafGreen. Biology Physiology Venusaur is a large, dinosaur-like Pokémon that is somewhat similar in appearance to its pre-evolved forms, Ivysaur and Bulbasaur. Its skin still retains a light turquoise color, but it no longer has the spots, and it appears more rough and scaly, with bumps here and there. The former bulb on its back has now fully bloomed into a gigantic flower and its ears have lightened up as well. Female Venusaur are slightly different because they have a seed on their back, which shows that it can give birth to a new Bulbasaur. Gender differences Female Venusaur have bulbs sticking out of the tops of their flowers. Characteristics Venusaur absorbs sunlight to gain energy and to feed its flower, located on its back. After gaining a certain amount of sunlight, the flower will release a sweet aroma said to soothe the emotions of people. Additionally, after a rainy day, the smell of the flower's aroma grows stronger, attracting other Pokémon. Evolution Venusaur evolves from Ivysaur at level 32. It can mega evolve into Mega Venusaur using the Venusaurite. Game data Locations Spin-off game locations Pokédex entries Stats Venusaur= |-| Mega Venusaur= Learnset By leveling up Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By breeding By TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Mega Evolution sprites Appearances In the anime *Venusaur (IL051) *Battle Park owner's Venusaur *Bruteroot *Corey's Venusaur (MS020) *Drake's Venusaur *Venusaur (AG073) *Jeremy's Venusaur *May's Venusaur *Mr. Gan Gogh's Venusaur *Nihei's Venusaur *Spenser's Venusaur *Trainer's Venusaur In the manga *Bill's Venusaur *Gary's Venusaur *Manabu's Venusaur *Saur Petting Spots Trivia *Venusaur, Meganium, and Torterra are similar in form and shape. However, they have different appearances and Venusaur has a giant flower, while Meganium has giant petals, and Torterra has a giant tree. *The flower on Venusaur's back might be a rafflesia flower. *Venusaur is the first fully evolved Pokémon in National Pokédex order. *Mega Venusaur has the highest base stat total of all -type Pokémon (625). *In Super Smash Bros., Venusaur is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Earthquake. Names in other languages *'Japanese:' フシギバナ (Fushigibana in Romaji), from the Japanese words Fushigi (不思議) which means strange and Hana (花) which means flower. *'Korean: '이상해꽃 (Isanghekkot), from "isanghada" (strange) and "kkot" (flower). *'English:' "Venusaur" is probably a combination of "Venus" (as in "Venus fly trap") and the Greek sauros, meaning "lizard" (as in "dinosaur"). *'French:' "Florizarre", a combination of the words "fleur" (flower) and "bizarre" (bizarre). *'German: '"Bisaflor", a combination of "bi" (two), "saurier" (dinosaur) and "flor" (flower). Gallery 003Venusaur OS anime.png 003Venusaur OS anime 2.png 003Venusaur AG anime.png 003Venusaur_AG_anime_2.png 003Venusaur-Mega XY anime.png 003Venusaur-Mega XY anime 2.png 003Venusaur Dream.png 003Venusaur_Mega_Dream.png 003Venusaur_Pokemon_Stadium.png 003Venusaur_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Mega Venusaur trophy SSBWU.png 003Venusaur LGPE.png 003Venusaur Mega LGPE.png Venusaur-GO.png Pokémon GO anniversery.jpeg es:Venusaur ca:Venusaur pl:Venusaur ru:Венузавр fr:Florizarre no:Venusaur Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon